Personality Wise
by Reincarnated-senshi
Summary: A/U ,Reincarnated into a different view of the world, takes place in america,Everyone is in the same highschool but they all have their ‘own’ problems. Drugs?,Hate?,Lust?


Disclaimer- this is a work of fiction. NONE of this is based on 'real' actions . Characters are copyrighted and all rights are reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. Nor will i accept any credit to towards the characters used. I have simply supplied a fictional story to go with the characters. enjoy!  
  
chapter 1 Small fists swung forward attacking a red metal locker. "Oh my GOD! this isn't even FAIR!!", loose strands of blonde hair flew around a tiny figure as she beated hoarsely against the metal. "Calm it! calm it! dont let the rage be the boss, Usagi ". The red headed girl opposite of her laid her hands on the smaller girls shoulders massaging the tensed up one. "I know Your right. Your always right, Naru --always. How 'do' you do it?" the small blonde let her head hang loosely from it's normal position. "Usagi, you let the worst get to you it's not always bad... but now ...we 'need ' to fix your hair your buns are all frizzy now" Naru patted down the blondes wild hair. "to the bathroom?" Naru nodded assuring her. Both began walking down the hall side by side, Usagi using Naru as her support. "Ya know, there is an after school bus?" her friend gave a hopeful glance to her. "Naru...but...but Naru .. it's not just about tutoring anymore!". An awkward silence drew over the two. Suddenly the blonde turned to her red headed friend, her voice a mere whisper.  
  
"So you think .. that.. I should agree to it?" Naru looked downward and stepped forward letting the limp girl stand alone. "You do, do'nt you?" the blonde let a smirk slide as she straightened her posture.  
  
"I'm not questioning your intelligence...but you shouldn't make a big deal about it. I think...",  
  
"Do'nt say it, do'nt say it-Naru."  
  
"You need the help, just give it a try".  
  
The blonde girl pushed past her and shoved the bathroom doors open. Truth be it, she desperately needed to be tutored. Naru spun on her heel and pushed the doors open. "Naru... your right. Who am I kidding? I'm not passing...and mother thinks I'm gonna flunk. She's just waiting for the right time, the right mess up. Once I screw up, she'll kick me out. She thinks I cant do things for myself. She'll laugh at me. Sometimes I wonder can I really do things for myself?"  
  
Naru stopped in her tracks. Usagi faced the mirror on the wall, her eyes watery and her smile weak. Naru rushed to her side, and turned Usagi to face her. " Of course you can! we'll find you a great tutor and you wont flunk. You'll be the top of the class too!" Usagi laughed out a bit letting sniffles loose. Naru shot her award-winning smile to reassure her of making the correct decision. "And the first step to a stronger more independent lifestyle is fixing your hair!" naru tugged on her messed up pigtail forcing her to kneel. "Let me fix your buns." "We do'nt have time.2 minutes for the--" A loud ringing noise interrupted their conversation and both quickly jumped up. " leave it loose-O.K.?" Naru twirled the bun from it's last position and strands fell down. "O.K.--we'll talk later ..I have to tell my teacher....I'm going through with it." she smiled and then gathered her books and dashing towards the door "THANKS NARU! YOUR THE BEST!!!!!" her high pitched voice overlapping all the commotion from the halls.  
  
She sped down the hall carrying her books with her left hand. her legs on a good work-out. wisps of loose blonde hair lapped up behind her as she rushed down the halls. She needed to ask her teacher how she would arrange her tutoring-schedual. She took a left turn down the hall darting past students and teachers. A strong swift hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her back and unsteadying her balance.  
  
"Wha ?! h-hey ?! Se-SEIYA?!" a hand clamped over hers and silenced her shrieks. "Quiet!" he threw a wink and pressed his palm closer over her lips "SHUSH!". She slightly let her tongue slide out leaving his hand a bit moist. His face crinkled up, quickly pulling back, wiping the saliva off on his jeans. "eh... kinky?" He shot her a perverse glance .Usagi reached out for his black pony tail and tugged on it hard so he bent down to her height.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here? your suppose to be suspended."  
  
"I know. I came to school just for fun"  
  
"They'll send you back."  
  
"Thats how bad I am"  
  
His sly grin swept over his face as he bent lower and nipped at her ear. "Not here!", she pulled her fist forward and punched him lightly in his stomach. He let a fake gasp of air release. Usagi leaned on him and whispered slowly " I-cant-play" he bit his lip and frowned "Why?" the tardy bell had just rung. Her tasks jumbling in her head. "Well.. I have..."a light gasp, and her hand started trailing over her mouth "what?" he voice loyal and attentive, his hands patting down on her loose hair. "I'm late...."she cringed and pushed him back and darted for the hall.  
  
"your always late" Seiya huffed out as he sunk back into the shadows. -- -- Naru rushed out of the bathroom stalls her friend had just taken off... she was on time. She had nothing to worry about she walked out and took off to her classes. her hands slipped over her hair. Her high heels clacking against the tile. There he stood exactly in front of her locker. Her face softened. Umino was waiting for her. She couldn't explain this feeling but he was almost the perfect gentleman ..sure he wasn't to handsome but she couldn't see why Usagi had used him. it was an awful act... more of a bet that Usagi had done with one of her ex friends...Yumiko. it didn't matter anymore he was still a person. She smiled and kept walking ahead and noticed he wasn't his cheery self. "Hey, is something the matter Umino?" Umino lifted his face up seeing the red head. She was beautiful. But he didn't deserve to have her...he was still in love with Usagi. "uh... no. I'm just..." he shook his head disapproving his fantasy of being romantic and kissing her in public. he shook his head and began "Um we better get in class ... not much time til' the bell rings." "Umino, didn't you have a good lunch?" Naru walked ahead of him and found her seat in the center of the class, his being right in front of hers. "Uh..yea" he flushed and sat down quickly his head facing down "so how's Usagi?" this broke any kind of hopes in a decent conversation between the two.  
  
"she's good."  
  
"thet's good" Naru nodded approvingly and she pulled out her notebook.  
  
"yea ,...she still with...what's his face?"  
  
he stuttered a bit and Naru sighed sadly  
  
"yea...she is".  
VIEWS: NARU  
  
My body leant against the lockers as Usagi frustratingly smacked against them. "Oh my GOD! this isn't even FAIR!!", I stared at Usagi. She was obviously having a break down. This actually happened quite often and I was often the one to help cool things down. "Calm it! calm it! do'nt let the rage be the boss, Usagi" she turned on her side and pouted you could see her eyes full of anger and tiredness. I pulled over her, laying each of my hands on the her shoulders. She was really tense. My fingers began their soothing method. I started massaging. "I know Your right. Your always right, Naru --always. How 'do' you do it?" Usagi let her head drop down, as if she couldn't lift it. Her hair style was a mess too. "Usagi, you let the worst get to you it's not always bad... but now ...we 'need ' to fix your hair your buns are all frizzy now" I let my hands take over, pushing down all the frizzy hair that seemed to scurry away from the rest. "To the bathroom?" she asked me unsure of what else to say. All I could do was nod and take her there. Her hair was awful she needed hair spray bad. Both us walked down the hall side by side, Usagi leaned up against me for support I let her,there wasn't much more comfort in this school. "Ya know there is an after school bus?" I turned to Usagi and stared at her, mabey I could let Usagi know she needed, to take these classes with a glance--"Naru.......but...but Naru .. it's not just about tutoring anymore!" --or not. An awkward silence drew over the us. Her blonde little- head leaned up close and she whispered next to me,  
  
"So you think .. that.. I should agree to it?" I looked downward and stepped away from usagi, leaving her standing in solitude. I didn't want to answer this..be in this situation. I was sort pushed in "You do, do'nt you?"  
  
when I glanced up I caught usagi choking on her words ,she seemed to be hiding mixed anger and disappointment behind a smile. She would have to try to explain herself.  
  
"I'm not questioning your intellegance.. but you shouldn't make a big deal about it. I think..."  
  
of course this was a dead end before she could continue words prevented.  
  
"Do'nt say it, dont say it-Naru."  
  
Usagi had screwed her eyes shut and ignored me ,she didn't want to give anything a try.  
  
" You need the help, just give it a try"  
  
I sprung forward ,but didn't get to her on time, Usagi pushed past me and ran into the bathroom. I knew she was frustrated and I was only trying to get her to wake up. life wasn't easy and she was still stuck in a childs play. Yet Usagi continued to play on. I knew that as soon as I'd go in there I was gonna have to feed her fire. I turned on my heel and pushed the doors open. There she stood against the sink her tears trickling down her face. "naru.... your right. Who am I kidding? I'm not passing...and mother thinks I'm gonna flunk..She's just waiting for the right time the right mess up. Once I screw up, she'll kick me out...she thinks I cant do things for myself. And she'll laugh at me. Sometimes I wonder can I really do things for me?"  
  
. There was almost nothing I could think of saying. I couldn't bring myself up to her. Usagi faced the mirror on the wall, her eyes watery and her smile weak. I ran to her, and turned her to me.  
  
" Of course you can! we'll find you a great tutor and you wont flunk. you'll be the top of the class too."  
  
I told her that so she'd cheer up. So things would look sunny. Usagi laughed out a bit letting loose. I smiled at her.  
  
"And the first step to a stronger more independent lifestyle is fixing your hair!"  
  
her hair was an absolute wreck. I couldn't help it she needed to fix it! I teasingly tugged on her messed up pigtail and brought her down to her knees.  
  
"Let me fix your buns."  
  
"We dont have time.2 minutes for the--"  
  
A loud ringing noise interrupted us ,I think we both were kinda startled  
  
" leave it loose-ok?" I took off her bun from it's last position and her hair fell loosely down her shoulders. it's really long and golden. "ok--we'll talk later ..I have to tell my teacher....I'm going through with it."  
  
she got up and grabbed her stuff when she reached the door it was kinda hard to hear her but she said "THANKS NARU! YOUR THE BEST!!!!!". there was no need to worry I wasn't going to be late whatsoever. I gathered my materials walked over to class. I moved my hand over my hair to make sure it wasn't as bad as Usagi's and then tugged on my red pumps. As I got further down into the hall I saw him there standing, waiting for me in front of my locker. How sweet of him to wait for me. My face feels hot and I bet I have a tint of red. umino wasn't exactly fabio but his heart sure was. She couldn't explain this feeling but he was almost the perfect gentleman ..some times I myself wonder why Usagi had used him. She had done it when she was 'good' friends with Yumiko, everyone knows Yumiko is a bitch why did she 'even' trust her, and do such a 'stupid' bet? I walked over to him my hand resting over his shoulder, he didn't seem exactly happy.  
  
"Hey, is something the matter Umino?"  
  
He turned up to look at me, well he never actually turned and gave eye contact more of a glance at my hair. Hed been through a lot and he needed someone who wouldn't take advantage of him.  
  
"uh... no. I'm just..." he shook his head side to side. His face a bit flushed, I couldn't help but bite my lip in hopes to grab his attention. Mabey he'd see my lips and want to tear into them, giveing me an unsuspecting romantic-lovers giveaway in public. That was defiantly unlikely. Yes he could if he wanted to but he would never have done that for 'me'.  
  
"um we better get in class ... not much time til' the bell rings."  
  
I wanted a decent conversation and perhaps I could enlighten his and my day at the same time. Perhaps it was approaching it differently.  
  
"Umino, did you have a good lunch?"  
  
I moved over to my seat, it's not too close to the front and it's not way in the back .Perfect. plus he sits right in front of me. "uh..yea" he pushed himself onto the seat looking straight ahead. His head facing down .  
  
"So how's Usagi?"  
  
this broke any kind of hopes in a decent conversation between us  
  
"she's good." Yes Usagi is my bestfriend. But I like him too, and yet she had him first and she just threw it all away. Yea I'm kinda glad she did because now I can have him but... I wish I didn't have to have him like this. He's obviously still in love with Usagi, and Usagi could care less.  
  
"that's good"  
  
See? thats how it is day in day out. this is my only class with him. And he always wants to about her. I feel so stupid for trying to cointinue something that cant be fixed. I nodded at him and I pulled out my notebook. "yea, ..she's still with...what's his face?"  
  
what a useless question I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.  
  
"yea...she is".  
  
SEIYA  
  
"Perfect" no one had actually caught me.  
  
everything was undercontrol. It was exactly lunch time, all the security would be on lunch duty and no one would ever suspect the inapt. It would be hard to locate her so mabey it would be a bit wiser to wait by her next class. I began walking down the halls ,and reflecting off each locker I passed, was the most handsomest guy in school. I shot myself a wink, noone was looking so it was ok. I stopped a bit and noticed I needed to fix my ponytail. It was slanting off to the side, I have been bitched out before, by old vice principle kinnley, and by some of the teachers that walk around looking for kids to break, about the length. My hair is really long, it's black and straight towards the bottom my top is unmanageable. It's short- choppy, and wavy. that may sound weird but it does attracts the girls, which I have no problem with. I've always had a girl on my side. lately I've been dedicated to one. I wouldn't have gone out with her, but she's the type of girl that if she doesn't get what she wants it's all over. I dont know when I'll break it off, mabey a big flashy scene in the cafeteria. I dont know...not yet ...have to use her to my advantage first. Since she's using me to hers. I mean, I can take a hint .My last girlfriend hates it, well she actually hates her. Come to think of it she did have a giant jealousy problem for such a lil thing. Of course I do prefer the younger. even if it is by a few days. So what it age doesn't matter, look play some what of a part, thats why I'm with Usagi Tsukino.  
  
What can I say? just enjoy the ride! and when the time comes to dump her it'll be splendid, ya gotta do what ya gotta do for publicity. Either way it'll work out for me in the end. I mean either I dump her and come up with some sappy reason why I did... "She didn't like for me to have girl-friends" "she wanted to change me" , "She's really paranoid" and the best of all-- "She's still in love with her ex". If she dumps me, it'll be: "I dont know why, I felt we had something special." ,"She said I wasn't boyf. material- that.. I wasn't good enough." and the money maker one, "She was seeing someone else when we were together " those always leave the girls with a sympathetic "aww, you poor baby" It's just the ways things are. yea that's a go getter. heh. Anyways I'm getting off subject, I'm suppose to be looking for usa-chan and here I am fixing my hair. heh. god I am handsome.  
  
ah the noise.... "The sound that tells us get back to labor." yup the bell. yes I laugh at my own play on jokes. just waiting for time to pass, I know she'll show up rushing through here. just waiting for the perfect time to use a good line, what should I say?  
  
there she was, no time to suck up, now she was running that meant she had very lil time I had to get to her. She speeded down the hall carrying her books Her legs on a good work-out. She was a strong girl, kinda gruff looking, but incredibly beautiful, being a blonde made her all the more sweeter to have. Even if she was a lil' dependent on others. I moved my hand out latching onto hers, pulling her back with my might. She fell back as if being bumped in a carnival ride. "Wha?!h-hey?!Sei--SEIYA?!" I moved my hand over her mouth to quiet down her shrieks "Quiet!" I told her repeatedly and I gave her my special wink. Letting her know it was me. I pressed the palm of my hand over her lips again. "SHUSH!" I could feel dampness on my hand. Ehhhhh.She had licked me. that's kinda nasty if you think about it. Who knows what I have touched ? uh...I better not mention it to her... I crinkled up my face, quickly pulling back, so I could wipe it off on my jeans. "eh... kinky?" it was the only thing I could think of doing .now that I look back on it...it was foolish comment. So I did the next best thing I gave her a perverse glance . She reached out for my black pony tail and tugged on it roughly I bent down so we were the exact same height. "What on earth are you doing here? your suppose to be suspended." she bantered on, I could tell she really didn't have time to be messing around, but that's what we boyfriends are for. "I know. I came to school just for fun" "They'll send you back." as if I didn't know that they would?? "that's how bad I am" My sly grin swept over my face and I bent lower and nipped at her ear "not here!" She pulled back and punched me roughly in my stomach, I gasped a bit . I think she thought I was faking??? She sure did take it out of me. She drew closer to me and whispered slowly " I-cant-play" I bit my lip to keep from groaning out in pain. My hand still rubbed over my stomach. I couldn't help but frown from the pain. A bruise-to-be, from a girl none the less. "why?" The tardy bell rang in the nick of time catching both of us off guard. She was awfully jumpy even for herself. "Well.. I have..." she took some time then let in some air "what?" the only question that could come to me, my hands took over patting down her hair, it was beautiful when she let it loose.... "I'm late...." her hand fell over my chest and pushed me back, I was afraid she'd punch me 'lightly' again.  
  
"your always late"  
  
I sighed out and stepped back, she had already speeded off to class, sometimes I wondered what she was hiding.  
  
USAGI No matter how many times I throw my fists, and how much I bash these lockers, it wont help stop my anger. I feel like I can murder someone. Unfourtunatly, I'm not some homicidal killer. Nothing ever goes right for me nothing. life so sucks! it's not even fair not even.  
  
"GOD! this isn't even FAIR!!", I smacked the metal harder and harder. This didnt help my appearance the more I head banged the more my hairstyle messed up.  
  
"Calm it! calm it! dont let the rage be the boss, Usagi"  
  
tha's my friend. She's real nice too, she's been through thick and thin with me. She's really pretty, And a lot of guys have asked her out. I dont know why she never takes them up on their offer. She laid her hands over my shoulders, her started massaging them. Did I mention she's really good at that? I don't really know why but she has the fingers of a god!  
  
"I knowYour right. Your always right, naru --always. How 'do' you do it?"  
  
I just drooped, my head swung lower and lower I felt like shit.  
  
"Usagi, you let the worst get to you it's not always bad... but now ...we 'need'to fix your hair your buns are all frizzy now"  
  
naru patted my head, I could feel the pressure against my hair. "to the bathroom?" She nodded to me. Both of us walked down the hall ,I was using Naru as a life jacket.  
  
"Ya know there is an after school bus?"  
  
She was looking at me. "Naru...but...but naru..it's not just about tutoring anymore!"" I knew it she was desperately trying to make me go to some stupid class I do'nt have to take. I'm smart danmmit. An awkward silence drew over us. I was speechless to say anything, but I had to let her know what was on my mind.  
  
"So you think .. that.. I should agree to it?"  
  
Naru looked down and stepped away from me, She's leaving me too, couldn't have expected less. Everyone seemed to be leaving me.  
  
"You do, do'nt you?"  
  
I was trying hard to keep a straight composure but I just wanted to cry.  
  
"I'm not questioning your intellegance.. but you shouldn't make a big deal about it. I think...",  
  
"do'nt say it, do'nt say it-naru."  
  
" you need the help, just give it a try"  
  
I was just so mad, I couldn't even speak to her any more, actions are better than words so I just left her standing there. How dare she even pursuade me to do such. I'm not stupid. After a few seconds she burst in, the door swinging open, and she ran to my side. I had to get it off my chest and right now she's the only one friend I have.  
  
"Naru.... your right. Who am I kidding? I'm not passing...and mother thinks I'm gonna flunk..She's waiting just for the right time the right mess up once I screw up she'll kick me out...she thinks I cant do things for myself. And she'll laugh at me. SomeTimes I wonder can I really do things for me?"  
  
Naru stopped in front of me. I looked into the mirror every know and then, I looked like shit my eyes my hair my make-up all a mess. I turned on the faucet a bit and began wiping my face. she got closer and turned me towards her.  
  
" Of course you can! we'll find you a great tutor and you wont flunk! you'll be the top of the class too."  
  
I laughed, she made things sound so much better .Naru shot her award- winning smile at Me. I couldn't help but agree to agree. yup now I had to go through with it.  
  
"And the first step to a stronger more independent lifestyle is fixing your hair!"  
  
How ridiculous. Dana tugged on my messy pigtails making me bend down.  
  
"Let me fix your buns."  
  
"We do'nt have time.2 minutes for the--"  
  
A loud ringing noise interrupted us and I quickly jumped up.  
  
" leave it loose-ok?"  
  
Naru took my buns off and my hair went down in fumbles.  
  
"ok--we'll talk later ..I have to tell my teacher....I'm going through-out with it."  
  
I grabbed my stuff and ran to the door  
  
"THANKS NARU! YOUR THE BEST!!!!!"  
  
I screamed so shed be able to hear me. Unfortunately I do'nt think she did I could hardly hear myself.  
  
I was rushing, I had to make it to class tell my teacher what my decision was. She'd proabably agree it was for the best. the faster I ran the more my hair swung in the air. I could've sworn I saw that new foreign ex-change student gawk. That's how good I look. Guys stare but cant touch. Of course they cant! not only am I taken, but I'm also the strongest girl here I can take on any of these girls and any of these 'men'. They are all scared of me and they all think I'm beautiful. isn't that amazing? I sound like that Greek goddess, what was her name??....Oh yea, Artemis.  
  
I turned on to my left still running passing students and getting awful glares by adults. Out of nowhere something grabbed mer! It freaked me out! it pulled me back and wouldn't let go?! I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat. "Wha?!h-hey?!sei--SEIYA?!" thats my boyfriend, He's ok looking but he seems to be one of the hotties almost every girls wants. I can hear the girls in hall talk about him, his dreamy eyes, And then I think Yea he's mine. Guys are like accesories, you have to pick the right one or else it just messes you  
  
"Quiet!" he said this to me harshly. Then threw me an innocent wink, and pressed his palm til'' they covered over my lips "SHUSH!". Heh my dirty lil mind wanders. I let her tongue slip out, leaving his hand wet from my saliva. His face crinkled up, he looked like a little boy. he drew back, wiping it off on his jeans.  
  
"eh... kinky?"  
  
heehee. See thats the ways he is always comes up with cute lil phrases. I grabbed his pony tail and pulled on it sort f hard so he would be my height.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here? your suppose to be suspended."  
  
"I Know. I came to school just for fun"  
  
what a stupid excuse to come to school, I mean he could be sparingly wasting his time playing video games at home and sleeping.  
  
"They'll send you back."  
"thats how bad I am"  
  
eh how corny. he started to grin he bent down to bite me , Oh did I mention seiya is a biter? yea he has this whole thing about biting? makes you think he'd probably be some weirdo in bed.  
  
"not here!", I fake punched him, it wasn't even that hard. He let a fake gasp of air slip. Trying to give me a sympathetic 'your too strong for me!' heh just for that I should punch him again. I leaned on him and whispered " I-cant-play" you could tell he wanted to play big time. I cant just have a make-out session in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"why?" as soon as he asked the bell when off. ugh. I had too much h to do, to be dealing with him.  
  
"Well.. I have..."  
  
Oh my GOD tutoring?! I feel like I can pluck every inch of hair off me  
  
"what?"  
  
he started patting my hair down.... I guess he had just started realizing my hair was down.  
  
"I'm late...." I pushed him back and ran off. I didn't have time to be wasting.  
  
UMINO I was so nervous that day. At least thats how I can recall it. It was already after lunch. I was waiting outside the classroom in front of narus locker. Yes I was waiting for her. I kept my head down, it just felt so wrong as if I was cheating on usagi. i know it's impossible because ,we arent going steady anymore. Thou, I really do think it was meant to be. Thats why I simply cannot afford to get into another relationship. especially with usagis bestfriend naru. Because for sure it will ruin any other hopes to be with usagi-chan. When I looked up she was walking straight towards me. It was like a million angels singing ..Kami-sama she was beautiful, small locks of red hair held up by an aqua tinted ribbon.  
  
No this was wrong, I cant and will not fall for her... because that would be unfaithful to usagi. Right? her cheeks were rosy, her expression gentle. she was perfect...Gosh I felt like an asshole. "Hey, is something the matter Umino?" she was full of concern for me. Why? why even try? I cant love her. I never will. She was beautiful.  
  
"uh... no. I'm just..." I couldn't even capture words. my mind keeps wandering. I want to take her in my arms and kiss her. no that's not decent. "um we better get in class ... not much time til' the bell rings." "Umino, did you have a good lunch?" she wanted conversation, so did i..i just couldn't bring myself to it. naru walked to her seat ,I sit right in front of her, thats good I do'nt think I can look at her when I talk. "Uh..yea" I kept my face down. I needed to syop this mabey loose the conversation we so wanted... I need the perfect thing..  
  
"so how's Usagi?"  
  
this was it. this was the seal.  
  
"she's good." . . . "that's good"  
  
yea..that did it. I heard her pull out stuff.  
  
"yea ,...she still with...what's his face?"  
  
I should've stopped, infact I do'nt know why I kept going? was it to prevent any other conversation possible ..at least for our 'only' class together.  
  
I heard her loud sigh.  
  
"yea...she is".  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
ch.END-001/?? 


End file.
